Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the technical field of touch screen, in particular, to a color filter substrate, a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate, a touch screen and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen, as an intelligentialized human-computer interaction interface product, is widely used in industrial production and our daily life. A user can control the touch screen to display desired images by touching the touch screen.
In the prior art, a touch screen is disposed in a display device. The touch screen includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and liquid crystal filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A lower polarizer is provided on a backlight side of the array substrate, and an upper polarizer is provided on a display side of the color filter substrate. The display device is further provided therein with a backlight source. A light emitted from the backlight source can sequentially pass through the lower polarizer, the array substrate, the liquid crystal, the color filter substrate and the upper polarizer of the touch screen to brighten the touch screen, thereby displaying images. The color filter substrate includes a transparent substrate, a touch screen panel (TSP) pattern formed on a side of the transparent substrate, and a color resist layer formed on the other side of the transparent substrate. The TSP pattern includes TSP wires. An upper surface and side surfaces of each TSP wire are planar and are not in a same plane.
When the light emitted from the backlight source passes through the TSP wires on the color filter substrate, refractions of the light emitted from the backlight source on a portion of the color filter substrate where the TSP wires are provided and on other portions of the color filter substrate where no TSP wires are provided, are different. Further, when the light at the display side of the color filter substrate illuminates on the color filter substrate, the upper surfaces and the side surfaces of the TSP wires reflect the light in different directions. As a result, stripes are presented on the surface of the color filter substrate during displaying of images, causing adverse influence on display effect.